Raphael Moran
Raphael Olympio Guilherme Moran (born May 30, 1998, in Haywards Heath, West Sussex, England) is an award-winning filmmaker, photographer, publicist, voice-over artist, actor, musician, radio broadcaster, BSC Club Member, Raindance Member, Royal Television Society Member, Royal Photographic Society Member, National Union of Journalists Member and Shutterstock contributor, based in West Sussex, UK. He is also a board member of the radio station 107 Meridian FM. He went to Michael Hall School in Forest Row and is the CEO of Moran Films. He is the Festival Film and Photography Producer/Director for the Byline Festival, and has an ongoing collaboration with the Byline organisation. He has collaborated with Primetime Emmy-Nominated cinematographer Christopher Titus King. Raphael hosts two weekly radio shows on a local radio station, and has recorded several commercials for them. He is the grandson of Olympio Guilherme, a Brazilian journalist, actor and director. Filmography *''The Journey Beyond'' (2022) *''Wizard Grandpa Stories'' (2018 till present) *''Silent Night'' (2017) *''One Wish'' (2017) Voice-Over Credits * Radio Jingle - Real Business with Alan Wick (2019) * Radio Commercial - Stone's Family Butchers (2019) * Radio Commercial - 4 commercials for 107 Meridian FM (2018) * Radio Commercial - Emerald Life Pet Insurance (2017) Trivia *Raphael has dual nationality, the UK and Brazil. *At Michael Hall he was taught by: 1) Sally Schweizer, who wrote influential books on child development ("Well, I Wonder," Rudolf Steiner Press, 2006; "Under the Sky," Rudolf Steiner Press, 2009). She is the niece of the composer, Benjamin Britten. 2) Alastair Smith (stage management, lighting and sound). His West End credits as a technical stage manager included A Chorus Line (Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, 1976) and Annie (Victoria Palace, 1978), before he moved into management with Andrew Treagus Associates. His love of theatre was based around the production period, solving problems and "getting the show on the road". Those shows included big musicals such as Starlight Express (Apollo Victoria, 1984), Time (Dominion Theatre, 1986) and Sunset Boulevard (Adelphi Theatre, 1993), alongside dramas like St Mark's Gospel with Alec McCowen (Comedy Theatre, 1978) - for which he also designed the set - and the Royal Shakespeare Company's Les Liaisons Dangereuses (Ambassadors Theatre, 1986). After the 1987-88 Australasian tour of Starlight Express, he worked for the Really Useful Group, including many Andrew Lloyd Webber tryouts at the Sydmonton Festival. In 1999, he moved to Disney as general manager for the opening of The Lion King (Lyceum Theatre, 1999). 3) Simon Jessel (set design and building). 4) Daniele Gaillemin (directing). She is a senior teacher at Michael Hall School, Great Britain and has been practicing theatre for over 4 decades. She has mastered various art forms and has directed over 100 plays during this time. *Star Puppets was the name of the puppet theatre company run by Steve and Bonina Moran, who trained their son, Raphael Moran, in the arts and techniques of puppetry, from music to costume to lighting to acting. *He is the owner of the following companies: Moran Enterprises, Moran Films and Prestige Publicity. Quotes *"Get up early, work hard, learn from the greats, exceed your limits, and never stop trying." External links *IMDb *Official Website Category:Actors Category:British actors Category:British voice actors Category:21st-century English male actors Category:Films shot in East Sussex Category:Filmmakers Category:Musical films